Un caballero visita Ciudad Satán
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Un joven y adinerado hombre de negocios llega a Cd. Satán y al parecer se encuentra interesado en la hija del supuesto héroe de la tierra; al mismo tiempo un extraño hombre misterioso está atrapando criminales por las noches, ¿Será solo una coincidencia? ¿Qué pensará Videl del joven millonario que la pretende? ¿Qué hará Gohan al respecto? Descúbranlo. Invitado especial Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Un caballero visita Ciudad Satán.**

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro. Enjoy :D

**Capítulo 1.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Cd. Satán, las personas se preparaban para salir a sus trabajos o la escuela, los comerciantes comenzaban con sus labores previas a la apertura de sus negocios, una anciana regaba agua en su banqueta haciendo uso de una cubeta de madera y una especie de jícara de bambú; las familias se reunían para el desayuno, algunos comentaban sus planes para ese día; y en una de las casa más ostentosas y lujosas de la cuidad se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación.

-Ah sí, como te decía Videl, hoy habrá una fiesta en el centro Satán, miembros de asociaciones le darán la bienvenida a un millonario jefe de una corporación, yo estoy invitado desde luego, debido que soy el ciudadano más prominente de nuestra comunidad- decía animado el supuesto salvador de la tierra sosteniendo una humeante taza de fina porcelana, -Pero esta vez, me pidieron que te llevara conmigo- terminó dándole un sorbo a su bebida mirando de reojo a su hija que se encontraba a un lado de él degustando con tranquilidad un omelette.

-Ay papa sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, esas fiestas son muy aburridas, la gente solo se dedica a alagarse hipócritamente, y ni qué decir de las chicas que asisten a esas reuniones, o son unas suripantas o son unas tontas huecas, así que no, ni loca te acompaño- refunfuñó molesta la defensora de la paz de Cd. Satán sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Por favor hija, hazle un favor a tu viejo padre ¿si?- El hombre de facciones duras cambió completamente su faz por una suplicante, la chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padre realizar la misma pose y expresión que hace su perro Bee cuando quiere que le den de comer. -Está bien, solo por esta vez- expresó con tono de resignación y los ojos cerrados.

...

Videl sobrevolaba la cuidad rumbo a la preparatoria estrella naranja con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, el hecho de pensar que tenía que ir a la dichosa fiesta la hacía enfadar, sin duda los eventos sociales nunca fueron de su agrado, además existía otra cuestión importante que la hacía molestar más, tener que usar un vestido elegante y tacones altos, dos cosas que nunca han ido bien con ella; finalmente llegó a la azotea del edificio en donde un joven de cabellos azabaches la esperaba, desde hace algunos meses Gohan se había convertido en su mejor amigo y compañero de lucha contra el crimen, incluso hacían poses y vestían igual llevando los nombres de Gran Sayaman 1 y 2; y todos los días ambos se veían en la azotea de la escuela para entrar juntos a clases.

-Buenos días Videl- saludó un joven de cabello obscuro con un ademan y una sonrisa, esperando recibir el habitual beso en la mejilla que anhelaba con ansias todas las mañanas, el cual, esta mañana no llegó; la chica de ojos azules solo se dignó a contestar el saludo con un simple y seco "Buenos días" visiblemente molesta y sin mirar al joven, pasó frente a él con ambas manos sosteniendo los tirantes de su mochila morada entrando al edificio, el semi-saya parpadeó sorprendido ante la nula atención que su mejor amiga le brindó y de inmediato notó su enfado, decidió no preguntarle nada hasta estar seguro de no ser él el motivo de su molestia y simplemente imitó a la hija de Mr. Satán y la siguió rumbo a su aula.

...

-Ay Videl ya anímate, has estado de gruñona toda la mañana- expresó una joven rubia sacudiendo levemente a su amiga, que se encontraba comiendo sentada a un lado de ella.

-Ya sé Iresa, lo siento mucho es solo que…- hiso una pausa para suspirar –Es solo que hoy tengo que acompañar a mi padre a una fiesta en el centro Satán y no tengo muchas ganas de ir, además..- la chica de ojos azules no pudo terminar debido al sobre salto de su mejor amiga que ya estaba parada a un lado de ella con las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ay pero qué emoción amiga vas a poder ver en persona al joven, guapo y millonario dueño de una importante corporación!- exclamaba muy alegre la muchacha rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- la hija de Mr. Satán mascullaba parpadeando sorprendida al ver como su amiga de la nada sacaba una revista para colocarla en medio de la mesa, haciendo que los cuatro que se encontraban sentados se acercaran para observar los papeles de color brillante.

-Si, el dueño de una gran industria viene a la cuidad, según esta revista hace poco ese joven tomó posesión de la compañía de su padre y hoy en el periódico salió una nota en donde se decía que, como el hombre viene a entablar unos negocios aquí algunos empresarios le harán una fiesta de bienvenida- comentaba concentrada señalando el papel laminado frente a ella, mientras que los demás presentes miraban curiosos.

-Con que de eso se trata, de un millonario, ja seguramente se trata de un tonto aburrido y pedante niño rico- expresó un rubio de cabello largo acomodando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y sonriendo maliciosamente en actitud altanera.

- Pues yo no lo creo Shapner, aquí dice que desde que se convirtió en jefe de su corporación lo han fotografiado con numerosas mujeres, todas ellas famosas, guapas e inteligentes- expresó semi-enfadada la chica de cabello rubio levantando su dedo índice en señal de regaño.

-Más a mi favor, solo lo buscan por su dinero, a lo mejor y hasta es gay- comentó el rubio y terminó riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Shapner no digas esas cosas! Yo creo que un hombre como él debe ser encantador, ¿No cres Videl?- cuestionó a la ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado y que miraba fijamente la fotografía de la revista, algo en su mente le decía que ya había visto al hombre en algún lugar pero no recordaba en dónde, la chica de cabello obscuro se quedó unos instantes pensativa hasta que un chasquido la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Videl, ¿no me estás poniendo atención verdad? Te pregunté que si ya sabes que vas a usar, porque tiene que ser algo espectacular- cuestionó la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Esto… no, no sé- expresó con molestia cosa que su mejor amiga notó de inmediato.

-Lo sabía, después de la escuela vamos a ir de compras y luego a tu casa te tengo que dejar divina para la gran fiesta- comentó muy contenta Iresa.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, ya era la hora de salida y los estudiantes de la preparatoria escuela naranja se disponían a regresar a sus hogares o dar un paseo; cuatro jóvenes salían juntos del edificio como todos los días, dos rubios, dos pelinegros; pero esta vez la pareja de cabellos azabaches no pasarían la tarde juntos como acostumbraban, ya sea combatiendo el crimen, entrenando o simplemente charlando, los dos chicos que participaron en el último torneo de artes marciales últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero esta tarde sería la excepción.

-Oye Gohan, si…, bueno yo…-trataba de expresar la hija de Mr. Satán a su compañero de lucha que en caso de algún incidente se podría en contacto con él, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que sus otros dos amigos no sospecharan nada.

-No te preocupes, tú me marcas ¿de acuerdo?- interrumpió el hijo mayor de Goku regalándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra, la cual devolvió el gesto.

-Ash ya empezaron con sus secretitos, que cursis son- comentó el rubio visiblemente celoso.

-¡Adiós muchachos, nos vemos mañana!- exclamaba la rubia halando del brazo a la ojiazul, dejando a ambos varones solos observando cómo se retiraban.

**Continuará...**

**...**

**NA: **Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-Ay amiga quedaste divina- expresaba satisfecha una rubia a su mejor amiga, la cual arqueaba una ceja frente al espejo en su habitación.

-¿En serio lo crees? Con este vestido siento que me veo como Wilma Picapiedra con esteroides- contestó mientras observaba el vestido negro de un hombro que llevaba puesto.

-Pero que estás diciendo, mmm creo que te pareces más a Betty Mármol- comentó con una expresión pícara y en tono burlón la chica de cabello rubio.

-¡Oye!- exclamó con enfado la joven de ojos azules pero terminó por reír a carcajadas junto a su amiga.

La noche cayó sin apuro, la joven defensora de la justicia de Cd. Satán se encontraba en la extensa sala de la mansión donde moraba esperando a su padre; el hombre por fin se dejó observar, ataviado con un esmoquin negro y corbatín del mismo tono, vestimenta que hacia juego perfecto con el vestido obscuro y pendientes de diamantes que usaba la muchacha.

Ambos salieron de su hogar para adentrarse en una lujosa limosina que aguardaba en la entrada, la chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño al verla estacionada; no era habitual que viajasen en algo así, de hecho detestaba tanta ostentación, pero supuso que por ser una ocasión especial su padre o algún miembro de la sociedad de empresarios habían rentado el vehículo.

En el trayecto hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia Videl vislumbraba con desgano las luces de la cuidad apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventanilla, le parecía absurdo desperdiciar su noche en un evento tan superfluo.

Por fin la limusina se detuvo, un empleado del valet abrió la puerta del vehículo de lujo, su padre salió primero, ella esperó un poco a que su progenitor realizara sus típicas faramallas, no quería ser parte de ellas y menos que la fotografiaran; consideró que ya era hora de salir, se acercó a la puerta, una de sus zapatillas tocó el asfalto y de inmediato una mano apareció frente a ella, la tomó en gesto de cortesía y salió del ostentoso automotor sin observar a quién pertenecía.

Se encontró de frente con un hombre, un poco mayor que ella, alto, de esmoquin negro sin corbatín y con el cuello desabotonado; la joven intentó retirar su mano con premura pero el hombre que la sostenía la apretó gentilmente.

-Usted debe de ser la Señorita Videl- comentó el joven besando la mano de la chica, la cual apartó inmediatamente después.

La muchacha de ojos azules buscó con la vista a su padre, lo encontró casi en la puerta del recinto posando para las cámaras; endureció la mirada, su padre no tenía remedio; frunció el seño y sus ojos regresaron al rostro del joven frente a ella.

-Si soy yo, y usted…- decía incomoda, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño hasta donde se encuentra su Padre?- pregunto sonriente y de manera cordial el caballero.

La chica suspiró con fastidio y asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin mirarlo, el joven amplió su sonrisa y dispuso su brazo para que la muchacha pudiera tomarlo; la joven obedeció al gesto con desgano y caminó junto a él hasta donde se encontraba su progenitor.

-Ah Videl te estaba esperando para que nos fotografiaran- exclamó Mr. Satán al ver a su hija junto a él y parpadeó al notar que no llegaba sola, -Vaya parece que ya se conocieron, bien es mejor que entremos no queremos perdernos el espectáculo jajaja- mencionó contento tomando el hombro del joven que llevaba del bazo a su retoño.

La muchacha parpadeo sorprendida ¿Su padre conoce a ese tipo?, no tuvo oportunidad de adentrase en sus pensamientos ni de preguntarles, pues una manada de fotógrafos y reporteros los obligaron a entrar de prisa al inmueble.

La familia Satán, acompañados de un cordial caballero llegaron a la mesa reservada para el supuesto salvador de la tierra.

-Señorita Videl fue un placer conocerla y que me haya permitido acompañarla hasta su mesa, Mr. Satán un placer saludarlo- el joven de esmoquin se despedía con elegancia haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para después retirarse a su lugar.

-Espera muchacho no te vayas, vamos porqué no nos acompañas, mira esta mesa es muy grande para nosotros dos- suplicó el hombre de bigote y cabello esponjado apareciendo detrás del joven como una sombra para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a sentarse a un lado de su hija; el chico sonrió ampliamente aunque con un poco de nerviosismo, algunas gotas de sudor se alcanzaron a ver sobre su frente.

Videl observó extrañada la escena, ¿Por qué la insistencia de su padre? ¿Será que traía algo entre manos? Volteó la vista para clavar los ojos en su progenitor, el hombre se encontraba distraído, ya ubicado en su lugar, se le veía animado pidiendo a un mesero que le trajera una copa de champagne; todo era muy inusual, como si lo hubiera planeado para que ella quedara con el joven a su lado; volvió la cabeza al frente y abrió los ojos ante el pensamiento, ¿Era posible que su padre le estuviera buscando un… novio?

Se quedó helada por unos instantes, era absurdo, su papá era celoso con ella, incluso después de todo lo que pasaron con Majin Buu aún arqueaba una ceja cuando le decía que entrenaría con Gohan o saldría con él; entonces ¿Por qué el interés en el chico? O era que acaso ¿desaprobaba su amistad con Gohan?, movió un poco la cabeza intentando apartar la última especulación, sin duda esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Es aburrido todo esto verdad?- preguntó el caballero a su lado, la muchacha solo le concedió una mirada con desánimo, en ese momento las luces del inmenso salón se fueron atenuando.

-Que bien ya va a empezar el espectáculo- exclamó Mr. Satán entusiasmado.

El show dio inicio, un grupo de danza salió al escenario a interpretar su intrincada coreografía, los artistas realizaba saltos y acrobacias de gran dificultad con destreza, la joven hija de Mr. Satán veía a los danzantes con pereza, ya conocía el espectáculo; volteó los ojos para echarle un vistazo a su padre; el hombre observaba fascinado a los acróbatas, en especial a las bailarinas; resopló con tedio y decidió mirar a otro lado.

Se encontró con el rostro del joven junto a ella, lo examinó a detalle, no tenía otra cosa que hacer; sus ojos eran obscuros, su facciones masculinas, su cabello azabache, su tez bronceada y parecía que se ejercitaba; seguramente era uno de esos niños consentidos que no hacen otra cosa más que ir a los gimnasios y spas, y que solo se preocupan por verse bien. En medio de su escrutinio le pereció notar algo familiar en él, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, en algún lugar especial, la sensación que le había provocado el hombre de la revista de Iresa regresaba a ella, endureció la mirada tratando de recordar.

La función terminó, las luces regresaron a su fulgor inicial, las personas bebían y reían, de pronto un hombre de baja estatura y cabello cano se vislumbró en el escenario.

-Damas y Caballero su atención por favor, quiero agradecerles su presencia esta noche, esta noche tan especial para nosotros los ciudadanos de Cd. Satán ya que tenemos el privilegio de contar con la visita de un hombre que a pesar de su corta edad ha sabido llevar a su corporación a lo más alto, que con su carisma se ha ganado el corazón de la sociedad, que con su alma benefactora a ayudado a miles de personas necesitadas con su fundación…- Continuaba el hombre de cabello cano dando un largo discurso de agradecimiento mientras los presentes lo observaban.

-Ash, son un montón de zalameros, lame botas- expresó Videl con desdén.

-Jeje, pues si, algo así; pero sabes lo que más me sorprende es cómo pueden hablar tan bien de una persona que en realidad no conocen- comentó el caballero junto a ella con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo observó con su típica mirada penetrante, la desconcertaba esa sonrisa de bobo que tenía tatuada en el rostro, ¿Por qué razón le sonreía con tanta confianza?

-Discúlpenme un momento, ahora regreso- el joven se incorporó de su asiento para hacer una cordial reverencia, Mr. Satán y su hija devolvieron el gesto de la misma manera y miraron al joven perderse entre las mesas.

-…Un joven que ha venido a avivar las relaciones de nuestros consorcios con su compañía y con ello empujar más la economía de esta nuestra bella cuidad, con ustedes, el jefe de industrias Wayne, damas y caballeros, Bruce Wayne- el hombre en el pódium terminó su discurso, dándole el paso a un joven de esmoquin negro sin corbatín y con el cuello desabotonado, mientras todos los asistentes se levantaban para aplaudir de manera exagerada.

-Muchas gracias señor funcionario de comercio, es un honor estar aquí frente a ustedes, quiero agradecerles por la invitación y bueno, de verdad no tenían que molestarse en hacer todo esto, gracias desde luego, creo que me va a gustar mucho estar aquí, en su bella cuidad, espero no causarles muchos problemas, saben bien que me gusta festejar- El hombre de esmoquin hizo una pausa mientras los espectadores reían ante su última oración y continuó –Nuevamente les agradezco y pues disfruten la fiesta- terminó con una enorme sonrisa, el público volvió a ovacionarlo de pie con entusiasmo a excepción de cierta chica de ojos azules.

Videl permaneció quieta en su lugar atendiendo la escena con perspicacia, frente a ella se encontraba la razón por la que su padre había sido tan atento con él, la razón por la que se comportara tan extraño, porque el caballero que la acompañaba era nada más y nada menos que el hombre de la revista de su mejor amiga, el millonario y famoso hombre de negocios, el tonto de la eterna sonrisa, Bruce Wayne.

**Continuará...**

**NA: ** Gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wuaaaaa ToT lamento muchísimo mi ausencia vil y malvada, no saben lo mucho que extraño tener tiempo libre para poder escribir y actualizar, de verdad chicos y chicas aprecio exorbitantemente sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias, espero disfruten este capítulo, y créanme hare todo lo posible por actualizar este y mis otras historias, un enorme abrazo ….. Enjoy :D **_

Capítulo 3.

6:30 AM Mansión Satán.

-Ay Bee- expresó pesadamente para sí misma una chica de ojos azules, envuelta entre las suaves y cálidas sabanas de su acogedora cama al escuchar los ladridos de su mascota.

Se arremolinó en su cómodo lecho con pereza para acurrucarse de nuevo, intentando ignorar al can, pero el pequeño animalito necesitaba con urgencia salir de la habitación de la joven, así que saltó sobre ella para lamerle el rostro.

-Basta jaja ya entendí ya voy- comentó Videl entre risas por las cosquillas que le provocaban los lengüetazos de Bee.

Se levantó torpemente de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, solo llevaba puesta una playera ombliguera sin mangas que cubría lo necesario y sus pantaletas, pero era algo que no importaba en realidad, las habitaciones cercanas se encontraban desocupadas y era muy temprano para que alguien anduviera deambulando en el pasillo, así que no había problema si abría la puerta de esa manera; las veces que Bee dormía con ella lo hacía sin inconvenientes.

Abrió la puerta, el pequeño can salió disparado de la habitación, Videl lo observó perderse en el largo pasillo aún somnolienta, sonrió al verlo correr, comenzó a tallarse un ojo debido al sueño que traía encima, de pronto la puerta de la recámara de enfrente se abrió para dejar observar a la persona que había pasado la noche en ella.

Videl miró con un solo ojo a la persona, ya que todavía se estaba tallando el otro párpado; era un hombre que bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza, de cabello obscuro y tez bronceada; el hombre no se había percatado de su presencia, pues observaba para el lado al que corrió Bee.

La defensora de la paz de cuidad Satán apartó con rapidez la mano de su rostro mientras abría los ojos con espanto, el hombre frente a ella era el mismo joven de la noche anterior, el famoso Bruce Wayne; el caballero volteó al notar el movimiento del brazo de la ojiazul y contempló atónito la bella imagen frente a él.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa- Videl gritó apretando los ojos con fuerza y roja como un tomate mientras cerraba la puerta de su recámara con rapidez; no podía creerlo ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre en su casa?, corrió a su cama para refugiarse entre las sábanas, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada.

Del otro lado del pasillo, el caballero había caído de espaldas como reacción ante la visión que tuvo, nunca se imaginó que en la habitación de enfrente se encontraba la hija de Mr. Satán y mucho menos que al salir para ver a qué se debía el escándalo que tenía la mascota del héroe de la cuidad se la iba a encontrar, y de esa manera.

….

-Por Kami, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie en esta casa me diga nada?- murmuraba Videl con enfado escondiéndose detrás de un gran jarrón, miró para ambos lados y paso corriendo por un pasillo sigilosamente deteniéndose en la entrada a la sala pegando la espalda a la pared –Tener que escabullirme en mi propio hogar como si fuera un vulgar ladrón, es increíble- bufó molesta sonrojándose, antes de emprender la huída hacia la puerta principal, volvió a observar en todas direcciones esperando no encontrar a nadie, especialmente a cierto hombre de cabello obscuro; corrió de manera silenciosa hacia la salida y cuando estaba a mitad del amplio recinto una voz detrás de ella la hiso detener.

-Señorita Videl, ¿No piensa desayunar?- la muchacha encogió los hombros y cerró los ojos rogándole a Kamisama que no fuera el huésped de su padre, lentamente volteó y se topó con la figura de su mayordomo.

-Ah eres tú, no no, ya voy tarde- expresó con una risa nerviosa y gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¿Qué? pero si falta como una hora para que empiecen sus clases- comentó el mayordomo parpadeando.

-Tengo que irme, dile a mi Papá que lo veré por la tarde- soltó la chica de ojos azules mientras se marchaba a toda prisa, agitando una mano.

…..

Sobre el cielo de la cuidad sobrevolaba una joven de ojos azules, las finas líneas de su rostro cortaban el aire matutino generando un sonido peculiar, la muchacha atravesaba las esponjosas nubes con desdén, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor e ignorando que alguien se hallaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Videl llegó a su destino en donde fue recibida solo por el vació, sus cómodas botas tocaron la firme azotea del edificio principal de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, suspiró y comenzó a caminar a la puerta; era demasiado temprano para esperar a su mejor amigo de pié en la terraza, por lo que bajó directamente a su salón, atravesó los desérticos pasillos procurando no tropezar debido a que algunas de las lámparas aún se encontraban apagadas.

-¿Videl?, ¡Videl despierta¡- La defensora de la cuidad alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, abrió los ojos con pereza, adormilada; al parecer se había quedado dormida esperando a que dieran inicio las clases; algunos de sus compañeros reían a su costado, pudo oíros bien; la joven se tomó la cabeza con los ojos entre abiertos, notando que estaba cubierta de papel higiénico, seguramente algún incauto le había querido jugar una broma, era hombre muerto.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!- Gritó con furia poniéndose de pié, apartando de manera enérgica los papeles de su cabeza, agitando el puño con coraje y observando amenazante en todas direcciones.

-Cálmate amiga, dime ¿te sientes bien? Es extraño que te encontremos dormida en el pupitre- Comentó una rubia mientras acomodaba un mechón del rebelde cabello azabache de Videl.

-Si estoy bien- Videl contestó tajantemente y con enfado, volviéndose a sentar, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

La joven rezongaba en sus adentros ignorando por completo a su mejor amiga que no paraba de hablar, hasta que el vago recuerdo de cierta persona pasó por su mente, _Gohan_. De un momento a otro Videl se levantó estrepitosamente apoyando ambas manos en la mesa frente a ella, sorprendiendo a Iresa quien la miró parpadeando; la señorita Satán corrió velozmente hacia la salida pero justo a mitad del camino la razón por la que con apuro pretendía salir atravesó la puerta, provocando que la ojiazul parara en seco su apresurado andar.

Al joven Son le sorprendió ver a su amiga correr por las escaleras con expresión de preocupación, parpadeó un par de veces con asombro desde el marco de la puerta antes de introducirse al recinto; en cuanto la chica notó su presencia cruzó su mirada con la de él, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír esperando que su compañera le devolviera la sonrisa, pero no fue así, Videl lo observó con un semblante extraño, se notaba cansada, cosa que desconcertó Gohan, era la primera vez que la notaba de esa manera.

Ambos defensores de la justicia se dirigieron a sus asientos sin antes saludarse discretamente, no como usualmente lo hacen, se dispusieron es sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a charlar como era costumbre, pronto el lugar se llenó de jóvenes estudiantes hasta que el profesor hiso su aparición, formalmente las clases comenzaban.

…

12:37 PM Patio Central de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja.

-¿Videl te sientes bien?- una voz masculina resonó en los odios de una joven de ojos azules y cabellos cortos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Videl parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada, se había encontrado absorta en sus malévolas reflexiones, todavía se encontraba muy molesta por el incidente de la mañana, observó a Gohan muy cerca de ella casi abalanzado sobre la mesa que los dividía, cosa que la hiso sonrojar un poco, mientras sus otros dos amigos miraban curiosos.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no ha sido uno de mis mejores días es todo- contestó con expresión de enfado y los ojos cerrados mientras revolvía el contenido del plato frente a ella.

-¡Bromeas! Has estado de gruñona todo el día- soltó Iresa entre risas, Videl se limitó a seguir comiendo sin cambiar su semblante.

Un par de jóvenes se acercaron, arremolinándose con una hoja arrugada de periódico, que se arrebataba uno al otro, -Videl no te había visto bien, jajaja- lazó uno de los muchachos, dejando caer el papel en la mesa en donde se encontraban Iresa Shapner, Gohan y Videl, antes de salir corriendo a carcajadas junto a su compañero.

Los 4 estudiantes observaron la escena sorprendidos, era extraño que alguien se les acercara a hacerles "bromas", inmediatamente Videl tomo el papel arrugado y lo extendió, se trataba de una hoja del periódico en donde se hallaba la foto nada más y nada menos que de ella y el joven Wayne, al parecer un fotógrafo habilidoso capturó el momento en el que la hija de mr. Satán y Bruce Wayne entraban del brazo a la fiesta el día de ayer.

-¡Ay amiga definitivamente te veías muy linda y del brazo de ese galanazo mucho mejor! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo conocías? Me tienes que contar con lujo de detalle- Expresó Iresa meneando la hoja de papel de un lado a otro emocionada para después quedar frente a su amiga esperando una respuesta con cara de ilusión.

Videl observo a su mejor amiga con gotas de sudor en la frente haciendo una mueca de preocupación y parpadeando velozmente, - Esto… Yo no lo conocía, lo conocí apenas ayer- contestó la joven defensora de la justicia un tanto ruborizada al sentir la mirada de los presentes, quienes se encontraban muy interesados

-¿Y cómo es? Estoy segura de que es un hombre muy interesante- Preguntó abrazando la hoja del periódico y alzando el rosto con los ojos cerrados.

-No lo sé, otro chico rico como los demás y yo creo que mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa- contesto con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener la compostura ante el enojo que le provocaba el joven y la vergüenza que le daba recordar el incidente.

-¡Ay vamos!- Chilló la rubia haciendo un puchero apretando el papel.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Videl, ¿A quien le interesa un pomposo niño bonito?- Comentó con su típica pose de brazos a la nuca y tono arrogante el joven rubio, -¿No estás de acuerdo Gohan?- Continuó sarcástico con los parpados cerrados y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eh jejeje ajam – Se limitó a responder con media sonrisa y gotas de sudor en la frente el joven Son.

Los chicos continuaron conversando de otros temas tratando de apartar a Videl de ese estado de desagrado, pero en la mente de cierto joven semisaya rondaba una idea que le incomodaba, sentía que Videl se comportaba muy extraño y no podía evitar sospechar que el culpable era ese joven adinerado.

Las clases finalizaron y como de costumbre los 4 inseparables jóvenes se hallaban despidiéndose en la puerta de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, Oye Gohan ¿Si podrás ayudarme mañana con mi proyecto de química?- Expresó la rubia Iresa dulce y amigablemente, cosa que le molestaba un poco a su compañera, le ponía algo celosa el hecho de que siempre le pidiera favores a su mejor amigo y éste accediera en todos los casos sin réplica.

-Desde luego Iresa- Respondió amable Gohan

Un sonido muy particular irrumpió con la escena de jóvenes sonrientes; todos los adolescentes en la acera voltearon al mismo tiempo para divisar el origen del ruido, un lamborghini murciélago se estacionaba de manera estrepitosa frente los dos justicieros de Cd Satán y sus compañeros.

-Buenas tardes señorita Videl- Dijo sonriente un hombre finamente vestido de cabello obscuro, apartándose los costosos lentes de sol de su rostro en cuanto bajó del fino automotor; dejando atónitos a un gran número de jóvenes estudiantes que se acercaron curiosos.

Por un momento la hija de Mr. Satán se quedó en estado de shock, jamás imaginó que el inquilino de su padre vendría a buscarla, parpadeó unos segundos y observó con rapidez a su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de personas, detestaba ser el centro de atención, así que debía deshacerse del joven Wayne pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Contestó secamente con el rostro endurecido y los brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

-Por favor señorita Videl permítame invitarla a comer- Comentó con una amplia sonrisa el hombre de fina chaqueta gris.

-Ja ¿Por qué razón crees que aceptaría ir a comer contigo?- Respondió Videl altanera arrugando mas las cejas, sin duda el joven millonario era la última persona en el universo con la que quería estar hablando en ese momento.

-Por favor señorita Videl, por lo menos permítame llevarla a su casa, mire solo quiero… ahm… solo quiero compensar lo de esta mañana- Expresó casi suplicante el dueño de industrias Wayne sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Todos los colores del arcoíris pasaron por el rostro de Videl ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Debía salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible, la vergüenza la invadió por completo, apartó los brazos cruzados de su regazo y se metió como un rayo al coche deportivo color negro frente a ella, no dijo una palabra, solo se subió al vehículo, lo único que se le ocurrió para sacar al joven Bruce de ahí era aceptando la invitación.

El hombre de cabello obscuro se despidió de todos los que presenciaron la escena con un guiño y se unió a la chica de ojos azules arrancando su poderoso automotor, partiendo a toda velocidad; dejando a todo el alumnado de la preparatoria estrella naranja literalmente con la boca abierta.

Lo sucedido conmocionó a toda la escuela, pero particularmente a 3 estudiantes, los adolescentes comenzaron a cuchichear y sacar conclusiones, sin embargo los mejores amigos de Videl seguían ensimismados sin entender qué había pasado, Iresa conocía a Videl era muy extraño que haya aceptado salir con un chico que apenas conocía, más fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

-¡Wow! ¿Ustedes también vieron eso?, era Bruce Wayne invitando a salir a mi mejor amiga, esto es simplemente genial- Grito saltando y aplaudiendo levemente, recargando sus manos juntas sobre su mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

-Tsssp, es un fantoche Iresa no te emociones- Contestó Shapner visiblemente fastidiado y celoso, cruzando los brazos y observando con furia hacia donde se fue el lujoso coche.

_¿Por la mañana?... ¿Acaso ellos?... No, no puede ser eso…_ El joven de cabellos azabaches permaneció de pie con la mirada perdida en la misma dirección que Shapner.

…

_**Bienvenidas sean sus críticas y comentarios…. Gracias por leer :D y gracias especiales a power videl y Junior VB por sus reviews, por ustedes sigue esta historia en pie n.n**_


End file.
